Mr Tall, Dark, & Handsome
by LoversByHaters
Summary: En el episodio 1.02 "Ghost", Reese va a la compañía especializada en diseño de software donde Finch (conocido como Harold) trabaja con su identidad falsa. Una de sus compañeras de trabajo parecía muy curiosa respecto a Reese. Esta historia es desde su punto de vista. Traducción autorizada por Thea Nishimori. Rinch.


Traducción autorizada por **Thea Nishimori**

**Resumen:** En el episodio 1.02 "Ghost", Reese va a la compañía especializada en diseño de software donde Finch (conocido como Harold) trabaja con su identidad falsa. Una de sus compañeras de trabajo parecía muy curiosa respecto a Reese. Esta historia es desde su punto de vista.

**Disclaimer:** Person of Interest no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Thea Nishimori, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Mr. Tall, Dark, & Handsome**

* * *

En realidad nunca le había hablado a Harold. Él era un hombre soso y callado, con una cojera pronunciada, que llegaba a hacer su trabajo silenciosamente, almorzaba en la sala de descanso sin unirse a la conversación a menos que fuera necesario, y se iba de manera igual de silenciosa después de terminar su horario. Por lo general, venía a la misma hora cada día, pero, como programador, tenía horas flexibles y a veces llegaba una o dos horas más tarde. Además, se tomaba un montón de días personales, pero alguien había sugerido una vez que probablemente tenía que ir a terapia física, lo que parecía bastante razonable. He trabajado en IFT por siete años, cinco como directora de la oficina para nuestra nuestra división, y él ha sido fijo por tanto tiempo como cualquiera pueda recordar. Francamente, nunca pensé mucho en él. Los frikis de la informática no son mi tipo, y Harold prácticamente tenía una "P" gigantesca de Perdedor tatuada en su frente pálida.

Yo estoy en búsqueda del Príncipe Encantador, ¿saben? El Sr. Alto, Moreno y Guapo. Alguien que podría hacer que una chica se derritiera con sólo una mirada. No es que siquiera esperaba encontrarlo en el trabajo —aparte de los frikis, habían directores como Dave, que te hacían querer correr por todo el edificio gritando, y por supuesto, el par de chicos simpáticos que ya estaban casados. Aunque algunos de ellos estaban dispuestos a divertirse un poco, si saben a lo que me refiero, pero nada serio. Nada como una relación _permanente_.

Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando el Sr. Alto, Moreno y Guapo entró a la oficina. Bonito traje, sin corbata, pero que le quedaba como a un modelo de Calvin Klein y además, le hacía ver profesional. Piernas largas y un trasero para morirse (lo comprobé). Por supuesto, como directora de la oficina, me le acerqué en seguida.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Eso espero —sonrió. ¡Dios! Sus ojos brillaban como joyas. Además, su voz era suave y endemoniadamente sexy—. Estoy buscando a Harold.

—¡Oh! —No pude esconder mi sorpresa—. Por supuesto. Su escritorio está por allí, pero no creo haberlo visto hoy todavía...

—Sólo esperaré en su escritorio, si no le importa. Debería llegar pronto.

¡Podía escucharlo leyendo un directorio!

—Por supuesto. ¿Le traigo algo de café mientras espera?

—No, Gracias.

Sonrió, ¡y juro que casi mojo mis bragas!

—Bueno, sólo déjeme saber si necesita algo.

—Gracias.

Le observé mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño cubículo de Harold (de nuevo, trasero estupendo) y se sentó, oculto de la vista. ¡Qué lástima! Definitivamente era un bombón —podría disfrutarlo por horas. Pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarme qué quería con Harold. No era un empleado del IFT, de eso no cabía duda, y creo que le habría recordado si fuera uno de nuestros clientes. Además, Harold sólo era un programador de software de bajo nivel —¿por qué un cliente acudiría a él directamente?—, y nunca había tenido visitantes antes, por lo menos no en todos lo años que yo he estado aquí.

Mi curiosidad estaba despierta, pero justo entonces vi el ridículo cabello puntiagudo de Harold cuando salió del elevador con su distintivo andar. Caminé hacia él y contuve mi primer impulso de exigir el nombre del sexy Hombre Misterio en el acto, resolviendo saludarle con un simple "Hola Harold" en su lugar.

Él pareció atónito y farfulló un "Hola". De acuerdo, Tal vez no había sido muy amistosa con él, pero vamos, ¡le _había_ dicho "hola" una o dos veces antes!

Quería ver su reacción al encontrarse al Hombre Misterio en su cubículo, así que caminé por el otro pasillo paralelo al suyo. Fue interceptado por Dave, pobre —¡ese hombre podría dar consejos de tirano! Pero cuando Harold finalmente llegó a su escritorio y encontró a su visita pareció casi tan sobresaltado como había esperado que estuviera, y se sentó torpemente. No les podía ver a ninguno de los dos desde este ángulo, así que fui hasta la impresora que estaba junto a una columna y pretendí estar recogiendo algunos documentos.

Cuando miré por la columna, el señor AM&G (Alto, Moreno y Guapo, por supuesto) estaba hablándole a Harold y —oh, dios mío— _¡sonriéndole!_ Aquellos oscuros ojos azul grisáceo estaban brillando con gracia mientras hacía gestos animados, hasta mostrándole el pequeño vendaje de su mano (Lo había notado cuando estaba mirando en busca de un anillo). Se veía tan ansioso y emocionado, transformando sus ya apuestos rasgos en una vista realmente celestial, a la que me pregunté cómo Harold podía estar expuesto a tal proximidad sin derretirse, incluso si no lo veía de esa manera.

Sé que yo estaba lista para derretirme para cuando el Sr. AM&G sacó una pequeña caja negra. No, no un joyero o algo así, sólo algún tipo de artefacto mecánico —algo técnico y friki. Harold lo tomó y lo metió en su maletín después de mirarlo. Obviamente sabía que era, y se mantuvo hablando con su amigo por un par de minutos. Su conversación pareció algo intensa desde ese punto en adelante, así que me pregunté si estaban hablando de negocios. Incluso entonces, con su seria cara de juego, el Sr. AM&G tenía un alto potencial para hacer que te derritieras.

Se marchó bastante súbitamente, así que no tuve tiempo de volver al camino de entrada para saludarlo de nuevo —habría sido demasiado obvio si hubiera corrido, por supuesto. Pero estaba Harold, todavía luciendo de alguna forma traumatizado (aunque honestamente, con ese cabello casi siempre lo parecía), en su cubículo, así que me le acerqué mientras mantenía un ojo en la figura (de acuerdo, trasero) del Sr. AM&G mientras este se alejaba.

—Entonces... ¿quién es tu amigo, Harold?

Me dio una mirada vacía (la que podría haber sido sólo su expresión normal, si lo vengo a pensar) y se volteó para mirar el pasillo donde el Sr. AM&G estaba desapareciendo demasiado rápidamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al principio no salió nada.

—Él es un... un asesor para una empresa privada de seguridad —dijo finalmente—. He estado ayudándolo con algunas cuestiones de software.

—Oh, ¿es un cliente? —pregunté, fingiendo ignorancia. Sabía condenadamente bien que no lo era.

—Uh, no... sólo un... conocido personal. No esperaba que viniera aquí. Le disuadiré de distraerme durante las horas de trabajo en un futuro.

Por supuesto que debía haber pensado que le reportaría por pluriempleo, especialmente habiéndose su asociado en el negocio suplementario detenido en la oficina, pero mientras dedicara su respectivo tiempo a la compañía, ¿qué me importaba?

—Bueno, no lo disuadas por _mí_ —le dije con una sonrisa significativa. No supe si cogió la indirecta, ¡pero el Sr. AM&G era bienvenido a pasarse en cualquier momento!

Sin embargo, la mirada sobresaltada que me dio Harold luego me dejó saber que _había_ cogido mi idea, y también —tardíamente, comprendo ahora— me hizo considerar por primera vez que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría estar ladrándole al árbol equivocado. Me miró como si acabara de intentar ligar con un hombre casado, o alguien igual de no disponible. De hecho, ¡me estaba mirando como si hubiera intentado ligar con _su_ novio!

Sintiéndome un poco mareada, volví a mi escritorio e intenté poner mis impresiones en orden. Impecablemente vestido —verificado, pero no necesariamente una indicación de que fuera gay. Sin anillo —verificado. Ojos hermosos —irrelevante, pero verificado. Trasero estupendo —también irrelevante, pero verificado. Voz suave y relajante —de nuevo irrelevante, pero verificado. _Había_ estado bastante animado al hablar con Harold, inclinándose hacia él y hablando en tonos bajos y serios, y los movimientos de sus manos no habían parecido afeminados... ¿pero tenía que continuar realmente? No lo había observado el tiempo suficiente para hacer algún juicio definitivo respecto a su orientación sexual, o incluso su estado civil —sólo que no llevaba puesto un anillo.

Pero entonces mientras más pensaba en lo feliz que parecía al hablar con Harold —lo emocionado que estaba al darle ese aparato negro, incluso al mostrarle su mano vendada— más comprendía que cualquiera que fuera el asunto por el que había venido, había sido una excusa. Su propósito real al venir a la oficina había sido simplemente _ver a Harold_. ¡Por supuesto! Le había sonreído tan dulcemente, con una atrayente pizca de timidez, a nuestro modesto Harold; le había hablado con tanto entusiasmo, casi como si estuviera ansioso de ganarse su aprobación. Sus ojos prácticamente _destellaron_ cuando Harold apareció, su placer fue evidente al sorprenderle, y toda su conducta había cambiado de la de hombre de negocios a la de un travieso escolar.

Oh. Dios. Mío. El Sr. Alto, Moreno y Guapo era el novio de Harold. Esa pequeña caja mecánica podría haber sido el equivalente a un ramo de rosas rojas para un friki de la informática como Harold. ¿Gracias por el buen rato anoche? ¿No te importa la mano que me mordiste? ¡Ugh!

No hay justicia en el universo. ¿Cómo podía tal espécimen tan refinado de hombre estar interesado en un friki como Harold? Era prácticamente un lisiado, y ni siquiera cuando había estado hablando con el Sr. AM&G había sonreído tanto como para dar señal de ser consciente de sus atenciones. ¿Qué encantos podía posiblemente poseer Harold para atraer a un hombre como ese?

¡La vida no es _tan_ justa!

* * *

Un par de días después, lo primero que escuché al subir las escaleras fue que Harold había desocupado su escritorio esa mañana. Habían rumores de que había sido transferido, pero Dave afirmó (con bastante malicia, como si disfrutara la idea) que Harold había sido despedido. Me pregunté si su pluriempleo había sido descubierto —por supuesto, yo no le había dicho nada de ello a nadie, pero no me sorprendería que Dave hubiera intervenido el telefóno de Harold o revisado sus correos electrónicos para descubrir algo así. Harold era un buen actor, pero no sabía como salir en su defensa, y tipos como Dave parecían tener un instinto para abusar de tipos como Harold.

Me sorprendió ver al Sr. AM&G regresar a la oficina, buscando a Harold, pero estuve feliz de informarle lo que había escuchado. Pareció tan sorprendido como el resto de nosotros de que Harold ya no estaría aquí —y casi angustiado, como si se sintiera responsable. Pude haberlo leído en su expresión, pero sus estaban tan tristes y llenos de sentimiento cuando le dije sobre Harold que no pude evitar sino pensar que se arrepentía de haber venido a la oficina antes, en caso de que ello hubiera influido a que despidieran a Harold.

Aunque me sorprendió que Harold no le hubiera dicho todavía sobre lo sucedido, independientemente de si había sido transferido o despedido. ¿Tal vez fue demasiado traumático para procesar? ¿O quizás no quería que su amigo se sintiera responsable? Pero de alguna manera tuve la certeza de que el Sr. AM&G llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto. Era obvio (en retrospectiva) que Harold le importaba mucho, y tuve la sensación de que era un hombre de acción y determinación.

Así que, Harold, dondequiera que estés, si has sido transferido o despedido o simplemente decidiste renunciar, espero que aprecies a tu amigo alto, moreno y guapo. Es una oportunidad rara cuando alguien se preocupa por ti, y aun más cuando alguien tan bien parecido se preocupa por alguien tan corriente como tú o yo. Quizás lo comprendiste, y quizás renunciaste por voluntad propia para hacer de tus negocios suplementarios tu ocupación principal —para así poder trabajar con el Sr. AM&G más de cerca. Espero que ese sea el caso. Y te deseo suerte y felicidad, a pesar de que debo admitir tener poco más que una pizca de envidia. Pero espero, si alguna vez piensas en mí, que me desees lo mismo.

**FIN**


End file.
